onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
User talk:Jamie-0408
Welcome Hi, welcome to One Tree Hill Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Peyton Sawyer page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 18:07, 14 June 2009 guess wat I have a new one-of-my-many-favourite pages....2x01-love it.. n u sent me into panic wen I thought u'd replaced the photo of n n h whilst proposing lol...bt it was ok...i understand the logic of the uva change lol. Touch it again, i may have 2 kill u lol! oj! yer jus thort i'd let u kno haha done it i think ... hav a look cba 2 go 4 drive 2day...2morow? here it is http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6LbQmGPerQc 3:05 - thts the scene HILARIOUS -although u probs won't laugh lol OMG AN EPISODE TITLE LOL!!!! What did u fink of that clip? Did u get uni sorted? I don't understand...if u got the grades???? --- btw hav I spelt capsule right? I kno u'll probs laugh at tht At least ur ok with it then....BLAME THE BTEC NOT THE COURSE.,...BLAME THE BTEC HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS Erm...dont understand lol Have sum bad news....we've been spelling Tagarro wrong :( not impressed...there was sumthin else 2 bt I 4got Love my 2x17 page....wud u do the flashback thingy tho...they're all with Nathan and all are at the end of paragraphs..kept it easy 4 u JAMIE :|:|:| WHAT HAS HAPPENED? There are adverts on all my synopsisesisises lol...I'm not impressed Latest edit Just done tht other one, but I dunno if u want it in green as most of it will be then as it isn't like other episodes cos most of it's a dream. I also left a load of things that happen under episode references as I dont kno if u want to use them at all for it lol. I also hate the end of that episode so I'm off to be sad and depressed for her :(:(:( thts why i dont like season 2 :| haha Thank you...i have gotten over that depressing episode lol....dunno if im fussed on the green but it sort of has to be like that...stupid producer ppl lol CONGRATULATIONS U COMPLETED ANOTHER EPISODE!!!! YEY!!!! AND U DIDNT EVEN BRAG ABOUT IT...IM IMPRESSED Favour again pls....my dvd is skippin a scene on 2x22....iv left the scene in italics and it is near the end when they are doing the voiceovers...wud u see if it needs anymore description than what is there...also flashbacks...i dont kno what the hell we're gonna do with tht episode as it was all different times, we need about a gazillion colours lol...hav a look see what u think...thank u lots CONGRATULATIONS (2 ME) I COMPLETED ANOTHER SERIES!!!! YEY!!!! AND I AM SO GONNA BRAG ABOUT IT....IM IMPRESSED awww...i really like 3x01...wat a lovely page i'v dun lol Try uploading a photo...i cant do it...a new box comes up....i need 2 tho cos my pictures are ready for upload grr...u get the internet bk? So iv jus went thru the episodes Iv dun of season 3 n put the green writin in...iv dun it right...n i put wen peyton is talkin to the angel of death in green too. Hopefully got all the flashbacks...but dont kno what u want 2 do wit midnight madness episode so left it blank Added additional cast to tht box on each episode page on 3x14...i dont kno how to link them lol...it really confused me...so i left it 2 u...sory Hi...how do we get our wikia page to pop up like on the adverts on the side and bottom? *Well, I must say, I am proud. Although u did use 7 pictures...i'll let u off haha. No, I am very proud, especially the quotes, u only put ten (I struggle 2 limit to 12 haha) I had 2 give season 4 dvds 2 sarah 2day so wont b editing any more pages soon :( sad :( I may write 2 wikia 2 ask how to do tht lol...it may get more ppl...did u work out how to advertise on e4? *Do me a favour please...if u can in the background...put 1x09 on and compare it with my description...I reckon i missed a bit out :S:S Thanks Thanks for welcoming me ^^ I'll do that ;) 7X02 OMG!!! I must say...the last episode has to be one of the best episodes Iv seen...especially the acting...it was really good...I lvd Haley's impersonations!! 1 of the best episodes!! Dont forget to update the home page on the brief episode desc Thought it was about time lol!!! N i liked the idea of the inbetweeny bit...not sure what to call it though...Missing Year? Hi, just finished another episode, took me ageeeeeeeeeeeees to do the greeny bits lol...if u want to change it feel free, but I think I've greened it up to ur standard, let me know what ur doin Cover page Awww...im sad my baby has gone lol. But yer it did need changing. If u wait till I get bk, I will do the small little picture...I tried making a different 1 too b4 I went to uni, but the promo pics are trickier and canny crap so was gonna wait for me...bt urs is really good...I likes :) So yer...do whatever cos it looks good, n did need changing. But then again, Lucas and Peyton were central to most of the show, so I reckon when the show finished, if the majority of episodes have l n p in, we shud change it back or make a new 1...any thoughts? Oh, and I know this may kill u 2 do it, but I think Julian shud b switched wit Quinn Awww dont...I nearly miss having photoshop on my computer as much as I miss my bed lol! N yer, u can come round for a day n we'll decide what 2 do wit it. Did tht person hu said he was going to check the episode ever get back 2 u? Yer, dusnt bother me...jus think it would make more sense lol...but now every time u go on, u can smile cos she's near the middle lol Ok, really sorry 2 ask this cos I know you have 2 write up episodes 2...but in order to get on the wikia spotlight, we need no uncategorized pages. We have 80 odd. Do you know how to categorise them, I tried, I failed. If you cba 2 do it, I don't mind n tell me how to anyway so we can work thru 2geva if not...Thanking youuuuu Use as you like or not at all ... let me kno wat u think : )(bout the pic btw) Me again, what do u think for the spotlight logo? Guess who? Right, I redone the spotlight image...tuk me ageeeees, but I really like the finished result....n cos u were out last night I just posted it lol....bt I really do think they r amazing. Also, I was originally just gunna have Brooke there, but I noticed the FlashForward ads have like 70000000000 different ads so dun 1 for each of the 3 originals (I especially luv Haley's, n not even cos she's the best lol) Have a look on the spotlight page...hope u like it n let me kno wat u think --Jamesb2302 08:42, October 6, 2009 (UTC) I need the wiki logo but cnt find it :S...after tht Im sorted ? Why are you changing all the pictures I've put up? --Jamesb2302 13:12, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Eh? I dont understand?? Why not jus change the size of the dimensions I've already uploaded and add what u need 2? No its alright I understand now...jus thort u were changin everythin n i didnt see the point in me uploadin the images lol...bt i get it now lol...im a bit slow u know lol. Btw...can u get on hotmail? I can't n dont kno if its cos of all the passwords being leaked etc HAHA IV SEEN IT!!!! its good this week, not amazin, but good. Until Haley at the end (u will kno wat I mean wen u see it lol) I was meant 2 lie in 2day..no, the maintenence man came to fix my bloody door...at 7am :(...n I have a lecture...at 7pm :( till 8pm :( wasnt impressed like U only had 1 drink...WELL DONE!!!! haha. And actually, my performance (which includes dance/drama/music) is an actual assessment...we hav 2 plan it and everything!!! I'll give u a clue on what we're doing 'AAAAAA SE VENGA WANNA MEET U MAMA...OOO IN ZIMBABWE...AAAA SE VENGA WANNA MEET U MAMA...OOO IN ZIMBABWE' and if u didnt kno wat the hell tht was 'IN THE CIRCLEEEEE, IN THE CIRCLE OF LIFE' Can u guess what it is? I have offered and been accepted to sing, dance and act woop woop :O How dare u!!! No one yet lol...havin started rehearsin...bt eventually it will deafen 6 ppl n then the rest of the year group on performance day...WE'RE HAVIN A LION KING NIGHT IN NEXT WEEK THO WOOOO! And gues hu I'm playin....Pumbaa :| If ur bored tonight lol...do u fancy making like a templatey thing for groups like Clean Teens and Ravens please lol...jus something else to add to ur list lol...no rush to do it tho OMG...U HAV BEEN BUSY!!! MY GOD!! For 4x13...is it worth puttin all the year book pictures at the bottom in a long line? I think it mite be good as the episode is different to others...wat do u think? Hello? What do u think? I'm in halls alone n bored...applied 2 work at the hilton hotel 2day :o OMG HAV U BEEN ON THE DESPERATE HOUSEWIVES WIKIA...LOOKS VERY SIMILAR TO SUM1 ELSES I KNO Freaky U are not goin 2 believe this...Iv already put them on the spotlight thing cos it tuk me hours 2 do n I was really proud....do u think they look similar 2 anything else Think I prefer ur Brooke 1...bt I luv my Haley 1 lol Yer...my brooke luks a bit of a melon on mine lol...n i dont care which 1 of nathan lol...I'll add ur Brooke 1 on now, wat du u think for Nathan then? No I dont think I will kill u...jus sit in my room n cry...btw cos I havent saved it will u upload it /here Right, considering they used ours, Before the series could be changed to early years? The missing years could be changed to 5 year gap and the inbetween bit to 1 year gap??? we need sumthin more than inbetween. Dont forget to post ur Brooke spotlight image up with link above^^^ Need ur input Read the message I just got from another user...I dont really know wat u want to do if anythin...n I'm not suggestin anythin until uv said cos I dont know wat I wud want doin if anythin. Let me kno asap --Jamesb2302 14:29, October 10, 2009 (UTC) ^^dont 4get to reply 2 me!!! OMG I cant believe S6 is finally out...but I have to wait till xmas :( :( u seen the last episode yet? Hi again..I feel really bad for uploading all those images wen they r wrong!!! Do u hav 2 do it for all the episodes? I thought I'd corrected the sizes for season 1 lol...bt hav I dun them all wrong lol? Sorry--Jamesb2302 22:19, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Hi -- One Tree Hill Wiki looks good, and you've done a lot of work on it in a few months! You have a small handful of uncategorized pages -- could you sort them out? Then I'll be happy to add you to the spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 00:05, October 14, 2009 (UTC) --- So, I've tried categorising them but I don't hav a clue how to do it. I dont know if they will disappear eventually, but have a look and see what I've done wrong lol, bye!! --Jamesb2302 09:42, October 14, 2009 (UTC) I'm jus puttin every fact I find out there for now and when we come to do character pages we can use what we want just as long as we have everything important and I dont want to miss out anything important or funny (Like Haley's bit, cant wait 2 do tht!!!) Yer I'm around Friday thru to Sunday night...bk on Mon till the nite and then come bk here on Thurs lunch. N yer just put...DAN WAS A SHIT FATHER..the end lol...did I notice Deb Lee is Jamie's new page? --Jamesb2302 15:22, October 14, 2009 (UTC) dont forget ur episodes!!!! If ur havent noticed already Im tryin 2 complete s4 by the end of the week. I will start helping on s5 episodes bt will be slower as I need to focus on university my lost rewatch lol. Du u reckon Nicki will come thru 2 newcastle for a nite out thru the week cos I really want to...if i cba lol!!! Awww well, Im not up ther monday nite...thers a big student nite down here...so mayb next time im up lol. Dus any1 kno Im comin up or hav u managed 2 keep it secret. I'll message u bk later as goin out for a bit c ya!!!! Me again. Do u kno which episode Deb Scott officially became Deb Lee, cos we sort of need to change quotes and possibly parts of the synopsis lol..let me kno ta --Jamesb2302 20:14, October 14, 2009 (UTC) OMG IM GONNA CRY...ITS AMAZIN!!!!! LOVE IT!!!! Between Order And Randomness Contribution Hi , I'm sorry. I forgot to log in ^^ *Rite Im havin a bit of a problem. So I think I've dun Haley's synopsis too detailed...no1 wants to know about every scene she's in if it has no relevance to her...what do u think...let me kno so I can change it lol --Jamesb2302 20:53, October 23, 2009 (UTC) *How did u get different sized pictures an all tht for Rachel's page...jus wonderin 4 Haley's *EEE...Im ded impressed...hav u been keeping season 7 characters up to date?? Quinn James/Relationships]]m Back Hi again. Guess what...I jus finished season 1 Haley yey!!! At last lol. I jus need to be reminded how u got the different sized images for Rachel's page. Also, I was wondering do u kno if we could make the different season pages into like drop down things so the viewer doesn't have to view all the info at once lol.Just a wonder cos wen its all dun I think it may be a bit too much lol Hows the episode write ups doing...I wont get any dun next week as I have to get up at 5:15 am and am out til 7:00pm...the gud points of my course lmao How good was private practice this week :O:O:O lol (if u think the Season 1 page is far too long I will try n narrow it down, but Im not promising I can lol) Hope u like the uva things on there too cos it took me ages and I am really proud of them haha..suggest any changes n I will listen Also, haha, u kno how u made the relationship pages, maybe we shud du family relations and possibly delete all the information in the 'relationships' section and jus hav those two links??? let me kno For Haley I jus dun school life and career joinin the 2 up n i think it works quite well jus on the page dont need an extra page...i dont think anyways haha. OMG I hav so much work 2 do 4 monday n all i can do is go on here lol...im totally gonna fail lol. I dont kno if we shud change the little character boxes either cos i quite liked tht bit...also wud u change Haley's pictures cos it needs to be near the text not below it if tht makes sense...i.e. picturs r too big lol. Sorry 2 keep askin lol Jus thought tht it represented her first performance, live on stage and in the recording studio...thort it looked gd...bt yer as long as it doesn't drag over the page Can I do Haley images pls...i jus need to kno were to get different sizes like ur rachel page...pls :) Ok thanks...u seen V yet? I watched the 1st episode last nite and wasnt too impressed wit it...may b a grower. Absolutley luv 90210...to the point I may buy it on dvd so u can borrow it lol...sit thru the shitty 1st series and the 2nd is great lol. GG has been a bit disappointing tho this year :( gave up on smallville cba wit it...will watch it wen i have nothin else. Ooo Iv started watching tru blood too. Luv glee n cba wit melrose place. Vampire diaries is really good...n made me jump last nite...i was laughin at myself as I hit my head off my drawers lol. Grey's is really gd lately n OMG THT LAST EPISODE OF PRIVATE PRACTICE WAS AMAZING. think iv already sed tht tho. Also Ugly Betty is boring me these days. B&S is still gd tho :) I luv it. N obv OTH is jus the best lol. O Iv gave up on heroes which Im really sad about but I luv Cougar Town...tht has taken Samantha Who's place, even tho it can never will replace tht show :'( haha.. I want ur tv info now haha Ok so family pages lol...my next qu...r we doing the whole family or jus immediate family? Like the ones of done on Haley's page or more than tht? let me kno ta Hhaha lol ok. I thort the colours were just to be pretty lmao!!!! im so thick. Anyways...romantic page..is tht not the relationship page? seems a bit pointless really...dont understand the difference. OMG IM SO CONFUSED. Sorting them pictures out now :) lol Ryt ok...well wot I'll do is I'll narrow his description down and have a link to the uva page okay? Another worry. season 2 episode 1 has flashbacks of the night Haley and Nathan get married....wat do I do lol!!!! Lifetime Piling up is all green...i tried 2 change it bt it didn't work lol. jus thort it wud bug u if it wasnt changed lol. Also, i thort it was only season 1 images tht had to be changed? If not, how can I help with the new episode write ups? I wasnt having a go jus thort if I cud help lol...Oh, well wud u hav a luk at it cos it says in their but still it wont turn back :S:S n confuses me alot alot alot. lol c u friday Aw well...mayb we shud jus go on a drive? lol...into the middle of nowhere as usual and get lost no doubt woo! I need all the sainsburys crack mind lol!! Im actually really excited...starting 2 miss home a bit now its near xmas lol Haha had a feeling it might lol...it amused me lol. did u ask bout uniform...if not I'll try remind u 2moz. n yer dont forget ur fone during lecture on fri cos i myt text u thru it wen i get bk. Quite excited...new moon on thurs...aaaa...theres lyk 20 of us going lol Hey again. I worked thru all tht episode lol n found what I dun wrong...I didn't put at the end of one of the pictures...typical me lol. But I sorted it...n yes I am proud lol. I'm so behind on my lost rewatch its unreal...as in I'm on the last episode of season 2 n hav 2 be completed by 2nd Feb? Not happening lol espec wit all the work I hav. Also, wen u get bk 2 uni i need u 2 reply 2 my text ta. C u friday DAMMIT - I knew there was a reason i didn't want to delete all those messages...but noooo I go and do it anyways...cud u pls tell me the name of the websites to get the pictures for character pages pls :|. yes i kno im thik. I kno ther was oth-caps and tht 1 tht has the voiceover wen eva u open the webpage lol, but need the uva 1 pls .. oo im really nicht impressed. Yes, Im back (like an hour after the last two comments are sumthin haha) Anyways...jus dun another episode...I must say I am extremely proud of this 1...dont kno if it is jus cos I havent dun 1 in a wile but I feel soo proud lol. Anyways, I have one little edit to nag u wit. Theres a part in it where its a flashback remembering another flashback. It's in the first couple of paragrpahs and I have left it in italics...dont kno if we shud change it to a different colour?? Anyways let me kno wat u decide and I'll let u relish in my new pride and joy lol. hope u like it lol Bet ur messagin me nw n i'll get confused lol. Ryt I kno how to do it...did u du the 5x05 except the first image? lol so i will do tht from now on. N sorry lol...not tht i dont kno wat im doin on ere half the tym lol. I will start checkin also. Good first new uniform day? U kno i even hate tht episode cos its centered around him but the page is a totally different story Ooo good idea...we'l jus go in n stop off at MACCY DEES HEW. N yes, believe it or not, there is some rivalry...its just a bit below...i think U dont kno wen Lucas has to teach Nathan to use the wateva shot fade away or free shot or something lol...jus for episode references lol Yer watever, i'll do tht. I saw ur lil convo about me...ITS NOT MY FAULT...I DO ALWAYS COME BACK WITH CAMERA LOL!!! oo n yer sory i'll start...i'll do the category now lol Haha You will never live down the dancing off in loveshack moment :P I'm really proud of Taylor's page, haha. It only took me about an hour :) *u wrote on ur own page...loser...lol. n i kno i want n i kno i wont live down the 'dancing' outside lloyds with the other ppl haha. u read my text yet...any ideas. p.s. write this on my page!!!! hahahahaha ee im such a bully lol. im xcitd for friday. a night with no tension a hope? jus good old gettin drunk *Column number 1 of season 5 episodes....completed!!! Yey!! lol. Its gettin there...almost lol *Im sorry bout the images...i completley forgot...i will start rememberin eventually lol. Thank u for doing them :) Blog post idea Hello, I have been working on a series blog posts about our wikis, and wanted to include One tree hill. If you have any facts, stories or links that you want included, let me know! Thanks for all your work here. Cheers Sarah (talk 00:09, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Episode article addition idea Hi there, I'm new to this wiki (not new to Wikia itself, though), and I'm glad to have found it... if this didn't exist, I would have created one myself! Anyway, since every episode is named after a song (or even an album in some cases), what about adding a little entry, perhaps in the sidebar template, referring to which artist/band sings the song that each episode is named after? I created the "One Tree Hill episode titles" page on Wikipedia (and fought to prevent its deletion) and would love to go through each episode article and add this information in myself. Let me know if this is a good idea. Thanks! - TerranRich 00:54, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Hi its ur normal messenger lol I am working on a series of blog posts for our staff blog section here on central, and wanted to include One Tree Hill wiki in a post, since you are making great progress. If you could share details such as: start date, number of content pages, active participants, community projects/initiatives/styles, and any interesting facts, that would be great! Thanks for all your work here on Wikia! Found tht out bout the blog posts n think its a great idea for publicity...shall we discuss what to write in it? let me kno ta --Jamesb2302 22:18, December 3, 2009 (UTC) -- hew wud u reply lol OOO get u screen capping...is this 4 episode pages like? I fink this blog thing is just about advertising the site really...shud I write down the article n see if it's good enough to be used...we might as well considering it may be a way to get more participants...Expect another episode write up over the weekend lol...hopefully, but the work is beginning to pile up lol Favour Please Would you send me all the songs u hav by Hayley plsssss :):) ta for the itunes lol U kno the last episode, is it the last until jan? if so how long is the break? If not, wen does it go on break...if u hav time as well cud u tell me wen the other shows start n stop....im getin so confused. May start watching supernatural if im bored over xmas lol n cnt believe glee has taken like a forever month break :( Im dreadin the 6 week oth break --Jamesb2302 22:15, December 5, 2009 (UTC) lol, OCD much? Yer I will change it over xmas break hopefully. Where do u want me to link tho...like every time I mention a name? On episode and characters? Let me kno n I'll start Ok, no problem...Well I dont think im gettin an episode wrote up this week, have so much work lol...found out I have 4 extra things to do than I though...OMG lol. N guess wat...Juliet has just arrived in camp, n guess wat....it's all a plan from Ben :O biatchy Medium Wiki If anyone has the time, can you help with the Medium TV Show Wiki. Everyone tells me to ask if I need help with anything, and I guess that this is the first time to take up the offer. Thanks.--Dowsiewuwu 00:19, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Reeeets Hi, I've emailed the spotlite ppl n we were put up on the 8th Dec. So keep n eye out...tell me if u see it 6x05 Change Hey, I edited the 6x05 page, because Mouth and Skills didn't appear in that one, though Skills's appearance was listed. Or am I wrong? If Skills didn't appear in that one, could you delete it on "Episodes featuring Skills Taylor? Because I want to be sure that I don't do anything wrong ... ^^ Thanks omg...wat did it luk lyk...the 1s we made?? Hu was on it...omg im so xcited u totalli distracted me from my assignments biatch wooo...its xcited me hey, if u get this wud u chk my hrs at sainsbury's plsssssss ta I dont like it lol, it hurts my eyes...is there a different shade?? I did like blu tho. I'll get used 2 it eventually tho Yeah thts fine with me lol. I'm bk hommmmmme!!!! Wud go on a drive...bt it's snowing n cba wit the weather grrr lol --Jamesb2302 15:21, December 18, 2009 (UTC)